A Real Holiday
by FaithinBones
Summary: This fanfic is for all of you who didn't participate in the Bonesology Valentine's Day fanfic Exchange.


(Season 7)

This fanfic is for all of you who didn't participate in the Bonesology Valentine's Day fanfic Exchange. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sometimes you do or say something that sooner or later will come back to haunt you. You're absolutely sincere at the time, but things happen, circumstances change, something you thought was true no longer applies and yet you said what you said and you feel like you can't alter it in anyway.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Booth was in a situation he never thought he'd be in. He was in a relationship with the woman he loved and adored and because he had insisted the previous year that Valentine's Day wasn't a real holiday and Brennan had agreed with him, he felt he couldn't just change his mind and buy Valentine's Day gifts for her. The last thing he wanted to do was appear hypocritical to her and yet, he adored her so much and he wanted her to know it. After all, she was pregnant with his baby.

"So Bones, Valentine's Day is coming." Booth tried to ease into the conversation and see if it was still possible to salvage the holiday. He really wanted to pamper her, but he wanted to make sure she was open to it. Their relationship was still new and the last thing he wanted to do was mess it up. They were both still learning what they could and couldn't do. Neither one was willing to push too hard for things they wanted, at least not yet. They had just been through a slight rough patch about living arrangements and after a lot of bickering and misunderstandings, they had decided to buy a house together. Booth wanted to avoid another bout of drama for the time being and he knew that Brennan did too.

"Yes, it's not even a real holiday." Brennan was editing an article for Anthropology Now and was only partially listening to Booth. "It's a waste of money and it only benefits the candy and greeting card companies. I'm glad we don't feel any pressure to capitulate to social norms."

Her words told him all he needed to know. "Yeah, that's true." He had made such a big deal the previous year about hating Valentine's Day and it appeared that Brennan hadn't forgot that. Buying her a gift might confuse her and make her wonder about his motives, so he decided he'd just cook her a great meal on that day and hoped that would show her how much he loved her. "I have to go the auto store and pick up a head light for my mustang. I'll be back in a while." After he kissed her, he left her to her editing.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had only been gone for ten minutes when Angela showed up at Brennan's apartment. Once she was settled on the couch, the artist opened the bag she had carried in and pulled out a book. "I bought this for Jack for Valentine's Day."

Curious, Brennan took the book and read the title, 'Beyond Area 51: The Mysteries of the Planet's most Forbidden, Top Secret Destinations'.

Amused, Brennan handed the book back to her friend. "Booth and I don't celebrate Valentine's Day. It's an artificial holiday and serves no purpose except to make those who are single feel isolated and depressingly alone. We agree that it really only benefits manufacturers of greetings cards and candy . . . oh and flower sellers."

Since she had heard this all before, Angela placed the book back in the bag and turned to face her friend. "Booth is a very romantic man, Brennan. You know that. He's very sentimental. If Booth decides to celebrate it this year you might want to let him. The only reason he didn't celebrate last year was because Hannah had crushed him a couple of weeks before the holiday. He was angry and showing his ass to everyone. Now that he's with you, I'm sure he's thinking differently about the whole thing."

"He did mention Valentine's Day a little while ago before you came over." Brennan hesitated and then realized that Booth had probably been trying to touch her up to see what her attitude was towards the holiday. "I reminded him that the holiday is artificial . . . I didn't think about it when I said it . . . He is a very romantic man . . . perhaps I shouldn't have said anything."

Not sure how Brennan could fix it, Angela sighed. "You two need to talk to each other instead of feeling each other out about stuff. It's one of your problems and you know it. The both of you have gotten better about the honesty thing, but still . . . you know what, why don't you surprise Booth and make a big deal about Valentine's Day this year for him? It would be a sweet thing to do and it would show him that you can be just as romantic as he can. That way you can get this whole artificial holiday crap out of the way and in the future he'll know you're fine with celebrating holidays with you."

Brennan thought over what her friend had said and finally nodded her head. "Yes, that is a good idea. So far, I have let Booth take the lead when it comes to romantic things and he's worked hard to show me how much he loves me. I should reciprocate. I may not be romantic, but I can at least try to be once in a while."

"Good for you, Bren." Angela leaned over and hugged her friend. "I'll help you if you want me to, but really you don't need my help. Just be you and do whatever you think will surprise Booth and make him happy. You know him better than anyone. Just let yourself go and be creative."

Excited at the thought of surprising Booth, Brennan practically beamed with excitement. "Yes, I can do that. I can be romantic. Booth needs me to show him that I care for him . . . yes, this is an excellent idea, Angela. Thank you."

Pleased that her friend was so eager, Angela held up her bag. "I know Jack and what makes him happy. These kind of books are like candy to him. You know what makes Booth tick. Go for it Bren. He'll love it. I promise."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Valentine's Day finally arrived and Booth got up early enough to cook breakfast for them both. For Brennan he made pancakes with blueberries and because he wanted to make it about her, he didn't make any bacon or sausage. Instead he cut up some fruit and served it on the side along with orange juice and coffee.

"Booth where is the bacon?" Brennan sat down at the island and looked over Booth's breakfast offerings. "You always have bacon or sausage."

After he poured a glass of orange juice for himself, Booth sat down and pulled three pancakes onto his plate. "I thought a vegetarian breakfast would be nice today."

Impressed, Brennan forked one pancake on to her plate and spooned some fruit next to it. "Good for you. Bacon and sausage are full of sodium nitrates and nitrites. You really should cut down on preserved meat. Whole grains will also make you regular in your bathroom habits."

"Yeah, maybe." This meal was for Brennan and he wanted to make her happy, but there was no way in hell he was giving up bacon and he sure as hell didn't want to talk about his bathroom habits. That was just kinda of gross. "So, I thought we could meet at the Founding Fathers for lunch."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Booth." Brennan sipped her juice and placed the glass down. "I hope we don't have a case. That will make Cam and Angela happy. They are celebrating Valentine's Day. I believe Hodgins had made plans to take Angela to Fiola for dinner."

Not sure what to say, Booth just nodded his head. He planned to cook Brennan a meal that night that consisted of her favorite foods and artificial holiday or not, he hoped that she saw it for the loving offering it was and if she connected it to Valentine's Day then he was prepared to eat the stupid words he's used the previous year. He realized that he'd been a jerk then, but he was still pissed at Hannah at the time and love looked like a load of horse shit at the time. He knew he was lucky that Brennan had let him work his way out of his mood and hadn't left him to stew in the mess he'd made by himself. _One more reason why I love her so much._

Ooooooooooooooo

After stopping off in the break room for a cup of coffee, Booth entered the bullpen and then moved towards his office. As he moved closer his eyes were drawn to a vase of what looked like flowers sitting on his desk. Once he was in his office and close enough to get a real good look, he found that they were cut up pieces of fruit on sticks, most of them covered in chocolate. Snagging the card taped to the vase, he read it and smiled. _I love you, Booth. Bones._ Surprised that Brennan had done such a romantic thing, Booth plucked one of the chocolate covered strawberries from the vase and ate it.

He had heard about the vase from someone passing his office and wanted to see what Booth had received, so Sweets entered the office and moved closer to the desk. "Wow that looks good."

Swallowing his fruit, Booth sat down and smiled. "Bones sent it."

"So a Valentine's Day gift." Sweets removed a skewer filled with chocolate covered pineapple chunks from the vase and started to snack on it. "Cool."

Annoyed, Boot glared at his friend. "We don't celebrate Valentine's Day and why don't you ask before helping yourself to my fruit?"

Unconcerned, Sweets sat down and took a bite into another pineapple chunk. "This is Valentine's Day and Dr. Brennan is not in the habit of sending you gifts ergo she is celebrating Valentine's Day."

"Bullshit." Booth pulled his vase closer to his side of the desk and out of the reach of the younger man. "Bones doesn't do stuff like that. She . . . um, she just sent them that's all."

"You're being a little dense, Booth." Sweets stood up. "She provided those Tommy Guns last year for Valentine's Day and this year she sent you fruit. She really does do those things."

"Bullshit." Booth was sure Sweets was wrong. "I was depressed last year and she did that to cheer me up. Bones thinks Valentine's Day is an artificial holiday. She told me that the other day. She's trying to get me to change my diet so that's probably why she sent me this fruit. It's just her way to get me to eat healthy without forcing the issue. I mean come on . . . chocolate and fruit. She wants me to eat fruit and she knows I like chocolate. She's just being sneaky or she's trying to be. I'm on to her, but that's okay. At least I got chocolate out of it."

Sweets rolled his eyes and stood up. "Okay, if you say so." Finished with his skewer, the young man threw the sick in the trash can, wiped his index finger against his lips and left the room.

His suspicions aroused by Sweets, Booth stared at the card that Brennan had left him and thought about it. _Nah, Bones hates holidays like today._ Certain that Sweets was wrong, he got his wallet from his jacket pocket and placed the card in the fold. Next, Booth moved his vase so that it is on the credenza behind him and not a temptation for anyone else who entered the room. _Sweets is full of it. She's being sweet and she's worried about me . . . and she gave me chocolate. I'm lucky she didn't send me tofu on a stick covered in chocolate._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Lunch at the Founding Fathers almost didn't happen. Both Booth and Brennan didn't take into account that it was Valentine's Day and a lot of people were eating out on that day. After they snagged the only available table, they ordered their meal and glanced around at the crowd.

"Damn Bones, maybe we should have gone to the Royal Diner." Booth noticed a few familiar faces and nodded at them when they waved at him. "Well, it doesn't matter. We got a table, but I bet we don't get out of here in less than an hour."

Since they weren't working on a case, Brennan didn't care if it took longer than their normal hour. "Did you like the fruit that I sent you?"

A happy smile on his face, Booth placed his hand over her hand. "I sure did. Thanks. I really liked the chocolate covered strawberries. Sweets took some of it, but I moved the vase so he'd leave it alone."

Amused, Brennan chuckled. "I'm surprised he didn't ask first."

"Me too." Booth leaned back as the waitress delivered his cup of coffee. "By the way, I'm cooking dinner tonight. I plan to leave work early. It's a slow day and I thought we could have an early dinner. I told Wendell to take the night off. We don't have to work on our new house every day. We have time and I know he wanted to go out tonight."

Pleased with Booth's plan, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, you need the time off too, Booth. You've been working very hard on our Mighty Hut. I look forward to dinner tonight and perhaps we can watch a movie."

Doctoring his coffee with sugar packets, Booth nodded his head. "Sure, we can do that. You deserve a good home cooked meal, at least sometimes. We've been so busy lately, so I want to take advantage of a quiet day. I plan to make spinach lasagna."

Surprised, Brennan gripped Booth's hand. "Thank you, it's been awhile since you've made that. I love your spinach lasagna."

"I know." Glad she was pleased, Booth patted the top of her hand. "I should make it more often. I should try to cook more of the things you like to eat."

"You already do, Booth." Puzzled, Brennan shook her head. "You're very consistent when you cook. You always make sure to cook something that I can eat. Of course you could cut down on meat and sugar, but still, the vegan dishes you make are very delicious and I for one like them very much."

Proud of his cooking abilities, Booth grinned. He really enjoyed the fact that she thought he was a good cook. She was too, but it was nice to be recognized for something that brought him pleasure as well as her. "Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was in the middle of cooking dinner when Brennan arrived home. After she let him know she was there, she retired to her bedroom to change clothes. Booth was happy to see that she had come home early and he went about setting the table. Once he had the plates and cutlery down, he lit a candle and placed it in the center of the table. Pleased with himself, he returned to the stove, opened the oven and made sure the lasagna was alright.

A sound in the doorway let him know that Brennan was there. "The lasagna will be ready in about 45 minutes." Turning, Booth's jaw dropped and he stared at Brennan in amazement.

Quite pleased with her lover's reaction, Brennan moved into the room and over to where Booth was standing. Because she wasn't wearing any shoes, she had to stand on her toes to kiss him. "I bought this for you. Happy Valentine's Day Booth."

Amazed that Brennan had done this for him, Booth pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Once they were both in need of at least a little oxygen, Booth's lips parted from her lips and he grinned at her. "That has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen you wear." His hands moving down her back, he cupped her buttocks and loved the sheerness of the material covering them. "It's so . . . um . . . "

"See through." Brennan moved her hands so they were on his hips. "The sales clerk said it's one of the stores most popular costumes. It's supposed to make me appear sexy even though I will be ready to give birth to our daughter in two months."

"Oh sexy is definitely what I'd call it." Booth licked his lips and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Damn, you're so beautiful, I don't know if I can wait until after dinner to show you what I think about all this, I mean . . . damn you're so hot . . . so damn hot."

"Turn the oven off and we'll worry about dinner later." Brennan released her hold on Booth and stepped back. "I wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day with you Booth and Angela said that I should be creative . . . Is this creative enough?"

Quickly turning off the oven, Booth stepped over to the table and blew out the candle. "Hell yeah, are you kidding me? If you were any hotter I'd be a dead man." Moving towards the doorway to the kitchen, Booth snagged Brennan's hand as he passed her and pulled her along. "We may not get any dinner tonight, just so you know that."

Following Booth, Brennan chuckled. "That's alright. We can always snack on the chocolate covered fruit I sent you. I noticed in on the coffee table when I arrived home."

"Chocolate and my Bones . . . damn this is the best Valentine's Day ever." Booth was definitely enjoying the holiday, artificial or not and so was Brennan.

"I'm glad." Brennan knew that she had accomplished what she had set out to do. "Maybe we can make this a tradition."

"Oh hell yeah." Booth stopped in the doorway leading into the bedroom and pulled her back into his embrace. "I am all about traditions. Happy Valentine's Day Bones."

"Happy Valentine's Day Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed my story. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks.


End file.
